6 Ways to Say Goodbye
by CaughtByWind
Summary: When Haruhi gets into an accident the doctors say she won't make it. She's holding on but not for much longer, while she listens to 6 different ways to tell her goodbye. Character Death! No flames! Please Review!
1. Intro

**Hey guys. Ive been up all night writing this and I've decided that there will be a chapter for each goodbye. K enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran=not mine**

**Intro**

Haruhi POV

Ok so I brought 600 yen to the store and I just need to get a coupe of instant coffee boxes for the guys. I stand on my toes to reach the last box of Hescàpe. 'The club really likes this stuff' I thought. 'Maybe I should get one more box, so that we don't run low, considering that they will probably drink it all in about 20 minutes. I strain and stand on my tippety toes to grab the last box but I can't seem to get it. I would ask someone to help me, but I think I can reach it if I jump. I squat down and then hop into the air. But, when I jump I hit the shelf and grab onto it, sending it down on top of me. "Eeeeeh!" I scream. Then the air gets knocked out of me. I start crying because of the weight pushing down on my stomach. I hear someone yelling "Call an ambulance! Does anyone know CPR?" Then I black out...

**There will be more tomorrow since this is only the intro and I will be free to write. Don't forget to review please. This will be updated tomorrow!**


	2. The First Goodbye- Kyoya

**I am doing some updating k? Alright luv ya!**

Normal POV

It had been 2 days since the accident. Haruhi hadn't moved yet. The nurses were getting anxious and where watching her very closely, almost like hawks. They were afraid that she had fallen into a coma, and would have to wake up on her own.

Haruhi POV

'Where am I?" I thought. I tried opening my eyes, but they were not listening and stayed shut. I felt like my body was glued to whatever I was laying down on- or at least I thought I was laying down- and it was so stuck that I couldn't even twitch. I laid there, like that for what seemed like hours maybe even days. The minutes ticked by and I sat by myself for what felt like eternity.

Then finally I heard something.

'Beep, Beep, Beep'

I still couldn't see or talk but if I could've I would have sighed with relief. The noise started to get louder and the suddenly it all came backvat once. My sight, hearing, movement, and voice. I gasped at how forcefully it was brought back and struggled to catch my breath. Once I got a grip I looked around, taking in my surroundings.

I was in a small, white room, decorated with- well nothing. It was bland and unfamiliar. Nothing like the big, pink music room back at Ouran.I started to wonder how I had got into this place. It seemed to be some kind of hospital room, with beeping monitors and IVs. I had one in my arm and it was pumping some kind of sickly white fluid into my veins. It made me feel nauseous and I looked away. I started to hear footsteps at the door and the know turned.

A tall broad shouldered man with mousy brown hair and glasses that covered his blue eyes walked into the room. He was wearing a long white lab coat, so I assumed that he was a doctor.

"Excuse me sir?"

My voice was raspy and my lips were cracked. It hurt to talk. He looked at me as if realizing I was there for the first time, and his eyes widened. His mouth was agape and he struggled for words. Suddenly he ran over to the monitor that seemed to be keeping track of my heart rate.

"I need some nurses in here right now. Ms. Fujioka is awake! Call Dr. Ootori and tell him to inform Master Kyoya please." The middle aged doctor ordered.

'Kyoya?' I thought. 'What is going on? How did I get here?'

"What happened to me?" I asked. The doctor turned around again to face me, his excitement slightly fading as he heard my question. In fact he tried his best to hide his frown, although he failed.

"You see, Ms. Fujioka-san-"

"Haruhi, call me Haruhi." I requested. He seemed taken aback by my outburst to drop the honorific, but regained his posture and continued.

"Yes, well, Haruhi you see you got into an accident. You severely damaged your lungs and liver and your lucky that your alive."

I frowned. "How exactly did that happen?" I asked.

He chuckled. "You were... crushed by a rack at the grocery store. An item hit your head and you blacked out." He said nervously. 'Well what an odd way to end up almost dead.' I mused.

"So when do I get to leave? I want to see my friends and make sure they know Im alright." He smiled that sad smile again.

"See thats the thing Ms. F- Haruhi. You can't leave. I really hate to tell you this but with the damage done to your liver and lungs, you don't have much time left. You might want to tell your friends goodbye."

And with that he exited the room leaving me on the bed shocked and scared, not believing that I would never see anything but this dull room again.

-...-...-...-...-

Kyoya POV

I almost cried with joy! Haruhi was awake!

I had heard about her accident first and called all my doctors immediately. I stood there staring at my phone, grinning like an idiot. Then I realized who I was and where I was and my grin vanished.

I am Kyoya Ootori, third son of the Ootori family. I do not cry or grin. I am a cruel, emotionless man.I cleared my throat and looked around to make sure nobody saw me smiling and dialed a few numbers on my cell phone. I was calling my private driver to immediately take me to the hospital. I wanted to make sure Haruhi was okay. I had visited her everyday while she was asleep. Not that anyone in the club knew that. I am the Shadow King and I do not care whether Haruhi is okay or not. The only reason that I would grieve is because I lost profit. Or at least thats what they all thought.

When I saw the sleek black limousine pull up onto the curb, I swiftly stepped inside, closing the door behind me. "652 New Jensen St." I said. He sped off, heading straight for the hospital.

-...-...-

I stepped into the doors and straightened my crisp Ouran Uniform.

"Ms. Haruhi Fujioka." I told the receptionist cooly.

"Im sorry, Ms. Fujioka's visiting hours are over but if you-" "Madame, do you know who I am?" I interrupted. This was a waste of my time. But no matter, I know she will let me in, she'll have to. If she likes her job. Or for that matter, living in Japan.

"No, Im sorry sir. Now please don't make me call security." I chuckled. "Miss, I _own_ the security. My name is Kyoya Ootori, and I want to visit Miss. Fujioka immediately." She looked at me with wide eyes.

"Yes sir, I'm so sorry sir. I had no idea-" "Its fine now if you'd be so kind as to show me to where she is currently staying?" She nodded and started walking briskly down a hallway. She stopped at a room labeled 236 and extended her arm, pointing it toward the door. " And if you should need anything, anything at all Mister Kyoya, you are welcome to call me at anytime." She said. I nodded and opened the door. People were always like that when I told then who I was. It was pathetic.

I sighed and stepped inside. I looked around the small room, raising my eyebrow at the dullness. Then I noticed Haruhi.

She was sitting on the small hospital cot, looking pale and sick. She was obliviously sleeping this time though, because instead of lying still and still she her chest was rising slowly up and down. Her breathing seemed somewhat shaky. It worried me and I pressed the buzzer on her heart monitor.

Not ten seconds later did a doctor appear. He seemed to be in his 50s and he had grayish brow hair that stuck up in wild curls. "Ah, Master Kyoya, welcome. Miss Halizu told me that you were here. What seems to be the problem?" I assumed that Miss Halizu was the receptionist and decided not to question it.

"Yes, well I noticed that Ms. Fujioka's breathing is somewhat shaky. Should I- or anyone, be concerned?" His face turned grim and I got a sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Um, Im quite sorry to inform you, Master Kyoya, but Miss Fujioka's breathing is shaky for a reason. You see when the accident happened, the rack hit her in the stomach causing her to lose her breath. She didn't breathe for so long that her lungs just stopped pumping altogether, because her body was telling them that they didn't need to. We have her hooked up to an oxygen machine right now, but soon we won't have enough oxygen to keep her going. Plus she served severe liver injuries, due to falling objects. She has 2 weeks max. Im sorry." I realized that I hadn't been breathing and I started to gasp.

"What do you mean... she has... 2 weeks?" I said between breaths. 'He's just trying to scare you Kyoya. Come on this is Haruhi were talking about. She will stick it through.' Said a little voice in my head.

"She gonna die Master Kyoya." The man said, his voice a little more firm.

I hissed and tried to refrain from hitting him. "Fix her!" I nearly yelled.

"Master Kyouya, I can't do that! Im sorry..." I sank sown onto my knees. "What can I do?" I asked on the verge of tears. "I suggest you wake her up and say your goodbyes." With that he left the room. I looked over at the sleeping angel lying on the bed. She doesn't deserve this. I decided to shake her to wake her up. "Haruhi." I whisper. "Haruhi, wake up."

She blinks and looks at me. She seems confused. "Kyoya? What are you doing here?"

I tried to find the right words. "Haruhi... I-I heard about...your accident. And I also heard about how your not going to be leaving the hospital."

'Way to go you idiot. That was stupid.' I thought as I saw her eyes well up with tears. "I see. Well, I guess this is how you are gonna say goodbye then?"

I looked at her opening my mouth and then shutting it. I probably looked like a fish out of water. I decided to cut to the chase. "Haruhi, I know I was never all that nice to you. Well to be completely fair, I was never nice to you. But I want you to know, that you really do mean a lot to me. You were the first person to crack my stone wall that I worked so hard to build. You are the best friend -besides Tamaki- that Ive ever had. Im so privileged to have met someone so brave, and strong, and beautiful. You are the last person to deserve this, and you should know that I still have hope for you, no matter what that doctor says. You have always pulled through tough times and I have a feeling you will this time. I love you Haruhi, and I want you to know that." She smiled.

"Sempi, no matter how hard I try I still can't figure you out. Are you bipolar?" I chuckled and kissed her forehead. She seemed tired and her eyelids were drooping.

"Goodbye Sempi." She whispered. "Goodbye Haruhi." Then she fell asleep. I smiled a little and stood up. I slowly walked out of the room turning back once more to look at the sleeping girl who might never see me again. I closed the door and waited for the click. Then I dropped down on my knees and cried silent sobs, that she would never see.

**Did you love it? Did you hate it? I want to know! Luv ya! Choi!**


	3. The Second Goodbye- Hikaru

**This is Hikaru's goodbye. Yes the Hitachiin twins goodbyes will be separate.**

**Disclamer: Ouran does not belong to me**

Hikaru POV

I was sitting in my room playing with Kauro's hair when my phone started to buzz.

I looked at the screen and saw a picture of a man with dark hair and glasses. I flipped open my phone and started to speak.

"Hey Kyoya-sempi. Whats up?" I said stepping out of the room.

"She's dying Hikaru. She doesn't have much time left. She's got 2 weeks max. You should come and see her." He said. He sounded like he had been crying, but I couldn't be sure. "Kyoya-sempi, whats going on? Wait who's dying?"

I listened and heard a faint beeping sound, informing me that he had hung up. Then it came crashing down upon me like a tsunami. "Haruhi." I whispered in a small voice. Then I took off running, hitting a few buttons on my cell for a car to pick me up.

-...-...-...-

I arrived at the hospital and crashed through the doors. I skidded to a halt as I reached the front desk.

A flustered looking woman sat at the receptionists desk. She wore a name plate that read: Miss Halizu. She looked frightened and I felt a little bad for scaring her by barging into the hospital, but then again not bad enough to apologize.

"Haruhi, where is she?" I demanded. She seemed to come to some kind of realization. "Are you a friend of Master Kyouya's?" I nodded and she visibly relaxed. "If you will please sign this visitors pass, and come with me." I scribbled my name onto the small slip of paper and waited for her to show me the way, tapping my foot anxiously.

"Hitachiin? As in the famous fashion designer Hitachiin?" Miss Halizu asked. I nodded impatiently. She looked at me in awe and looked as if she wanted to say more, but saw my face and decided against it.

"Well then Mister Hitachiin follow me."

She started to walk down a long hallway and I followed behind her, keeping a steady pace, my breathing even and slow. I was scared to see Haruhi, if what Kyouya-sempi had said was true. What did he mean she was dying? I mean of course I knew about her accident, everyone did, but it couldn't have been that bad. Right?

We stopped at a large white door and she quickly turned the knob. I stepped inside and she closed the door behind me. I noticed that the room was small and relatively blank. I found myself thinking of different designs to put on the wall but I remembered what I was here for and quickly ran over to Haruhi's bed.

She was asleep and she looked peaceful, not at all like she was about to die. I decided not to disturb her., although I really wanted to grab her shoulders and shake her awake. I wondered how badly she was injured, and how it had been so fatal.

I wanted to tell her to wake her up so badly, so that she could make me stop worrying, but that would be rude and I wanted her last memories of me to be good ones.

"Haruhi." I say quietly, wondering if she could hear me. "Im so sorry that I called you a toy. I didn't treat you like a human, but like plaything and I hope you forgive me. Now that I think about it we all have something to be sorry for. None of us were overly nice to you. I regret ever making you feel liked you were forced into the Host Club." I start to talk to her like she is actually awake, and that she can hear me, and begin to name the things that we all did wrong. "Kauro and I, we never respected you I guess. Kyoya acted like he could care less about you. The boss was overprotective. Honey-sempi invaded your personal space you could say and Mori didnt let you make decisions of your own." I say, laughing without humor. "You know there is something I hope you know. You are a beautiful girl. Maybe thats why I treat you like a toy. Because I finally get to meet someone that is beautiful, smart, and kind and it just didn't seem realistic. You are the only one who ever won the 'Which one is Hikaru Game'." I chuckled, thinking about how childish that seemed now. "I love you Haruhi. I hope you hear me. Goodbye."

I planted a kiss on her cheek and stood up to leave. "Hikaru?" A small voice called. I turned. Haruhi was awake.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Ill miss you."

I slowly smiled. "Ill miss you to." "Oh, and Hikaru? I heard you. Thank you." I smiled more. "Your welcome." I started to walk out the door, and at that moment, Kauro walked in.

"Fancy meeting you here." He said sadly.

**Okay thats it. Hikaru and Kauro will kinda overlap but not a lot. Review! Luv ya! Choi**


	4. The Third Goodbye- Kauro

**Hai! Yay updates! I hope you guys are keeping up with this story. I have ideas for all of the goodbyes except for one. That is Tamaki! I know it should be easy but I have writers block and if you could be really nice and PM me ideas for Tamakis goodbye I would luv you x10 and the winner of whoevers idea I chose will get to give me any subject on any kind of Ouran fic and I will right it and dedicate it to them! Luv ya and good luck.**

**Disclamer: Ouran is not mine. Dont make me say it again**

****Hikaru POV

Kauro walked in with a look of pure sadness. I assumed that Kyoya had told him that Haruhi was dying. He looked on the verge of tears. I bet I did to so it wasn't much of a surprise.

He walked over to her bed and looked up at me with no words. "Ill leave you two alone." I said. I would wait outside for him until he was ready to leave.

Kauro POV

I heard the door close behind him with a soft click. I sighed hoping I didn't look like I was going to cry, although I bet I did. Looking back on it I hadn't cried real tears since I was 7.

Only Haruhi has that effect on me.

I still can't believe she's gonna die. I still_ don't_ believe she's gonna die.

"Kauro?" I hear her voice, half muffled by a pillow. "Ya?" I ask. She waits a few seconds, obviously debating what the right words were to say.

"Are you here to tell me goodbye too?" She asked. It sounded more like an accusation though. I sighed again. "I really don't know what Im here for." I say, telling the truth.

"Did Kyoya call you?" She asked, sounding like she already knew the answer. I shook my head and her expression turned from the one which she had been wearing to a look of surprise. "I knew something was wrong when I saw Hikaru run out of the house like he did. And then I thought, there was only one thing that would make him act like that. You." She shook her head. "What do you mean?" I chuckled at her naiveness. I bet Hikaru already confessed to her and she didn't understand. "He loves you Haruhi. A lot. We both do. But he in a different way than I. He wants to be with you, and hug you and kiss you." "He does that already. Both of you do actually." She confronts.

"Yes but he wants you to do the same to him. And more." A look of realization crossed her face. Then grief. "I feel like Ive been horrible to him now. I should have at least said something to him, something that would make him feel better about feeling that way about me." I nodded. "Haruhi, Do you love him?" I ask. I thought I already knew the answer. "Im sorry Kauro, but I don't. Not in that way at least." I nodded again. It was as I suspected. There was only one person who I thought Haruhi could possibly love in the way that Hikaru loved her, and that was Tono.

They were meant for each other.

I would miss her so much. I didn't realize how hard reality hits you when something like this happens. Before I could even try to stop myself I was crying into Haruhi's shoulder. "Please don't leave us. Please don't leave _me. _I need you. We both do. You are the only one who could ever play the 'Which One is Hikaru?' game and win." I cried. She laughed. "Thats exactly what your brother said.

I laughed with her. Then I sighed once more.

"Im really going to miss you." We say simultaneously. We laugh quietly together.

I stand up, deciding it was time to leave. "Goodbye Haruhi. I love you. Like a sister I mean." She nods. "Goodbye." She says. But its not sad when she says it. Its happy, like she was satisfied with herself. I step outside the door and close it behind me.

I look for Hikaru and when I do I run straight into his arms. We cry silent tears together, one for the sister that we never had, and the other for a lost love.

**OKay and thats it! Don't forget about the contest for Tamakis goodbye! K review and PM! Luv ya, Choi**


	5. The Fourth Goodbye- Hunny

**New chapter! Sad, and happy. So yay! Count on Hunny to make things better! Luv ya!**

****Hunny POV

I dropped my phone. 'What!?' I thought. Haru-chan can't be dying! Thats so silly! Kyo-chan must be trying to scare me.

But I should probably still go see her. Just in case.

-Time Lapse- At the hospital

I walked up to the front desk. I tried to jump up and see the lady at the front desk but I couldn't reach.

I decided to speak anyways. "Hi, I want to see Ha-" "Hallway to your left 7th door to your right." She said cutting me off. I peeked over the side of the desk to see her face. She looked sleepy and she seemed like she already new what I was gonna say.

She looked like Kyo-chan.

"Kay!" I said, pink flowers floating around my head. I don't know why they did that. Chika says that I should be tested for some kind of alien DNA in me.

Hes so silly.

I skipped down the hallway, Osa-chan swinging in my arms. I stopped at the room that the nice lady told me Haru-chan was in.

I jumped up and pulled down the handle. When I twirled into the room, I saw Haru-chan.

She looked scary. She had dark circles under her eyes and her breathing was shallow.

"H-haruh-chan?" I said in a shaky voice.

"Hunny sempi? Is that you?" She replied in a croaky voice.

"Ahh Haru-chan! Haru-chan why do you look like that?" I cried bawling into her chest.

"Hunny- Hunny your suffocating me. Literally!" She said loudly. I sniffed. "I-im s-sorry Haru-ch-chan." I-I di-dnt mean t-to huuurt you!" I cried more.

She didn't reply, she was trying to regain her breath. "Is it true? Are you really gonna die Haru-chan?" I asked in a small voice.

She nodded sadly. I sniffed and tears started to run down my face, but I didn't make any noise.

"Its okay, Hunny sempi. When I die, I will go to heaven. And when that happens I get big beautiful wings, like an angel. At least, thats what my mother told me when I was little. When I die, I will get to see her again!" She said trying to reassure me. I wanted her to be happy and have cute birdie wings, but I was g-gonna mi-miss her s-so much!

"I don't want you to leave Haru-chan! Please! I promise I will never eat to many sweets! And I will share my cake with you! Just please don't die!" I beg, sobbing.

"Im sorry Honey sempi. I can't. I don't want to die, but I'm running low on oxygen. I promise though, that when I die, you can have all of my old stuffed animals." She says, with a sad but happy face.

"Im gonna miss you Haruhi." I say, using her real name for the first time. "Here, take Ousa-chan. I want you to have him when you die, so that you can take him to heaven with you. K?" I ask, handing her the stuffed bunny that I loved so much.

"Oh Honey sempi, I can-"

"Mitskuni, please call me Mitskuni. And you can take him. I want you to." I say.

"Okay, thank you Mitskuni. Im going to miss you."

"Me too! Goodbye Haruhi. Don't forget me in heaven and tell your mommy all about me!" I say almost about to cry again.

"I will, goodbye Mitskuni, I will never forget you." I placed the bunny in her arms and watched as she fell asleep.

I left the room, tears flowing freely down my face. I would be strong for Haru-chan. But right now I needed to be a little boy again.

**Done. Sorry if theres any bad grammar. Just trying to capture Hunnys 'aura' I guess you could say. Okay, review. Luv ya! Choi**


	6. The Fifth Goodbye- Mori

**Okay new chapter! Yay! Well, this one is the one that makes me cry the most so prepare a tissue! Luv ya!**

Mori POV

A lot of people don't realize that I am a person, behind my face.

I always keep it blank, stoic, unmoving.

Nothing like Haruhi's.

Hers was beautiful, everything about her was.

She reminded me of a bird. Always in flight, constantly in motion, capturing your very soul just by looking at her.

That's why I needed to see her.

Because she had captured my soul. She had captured everyone's on fact.

I wasn't just me who felt this way, it was the entire host club.

We all loved her, even if in different ways. The way I loved her was complicated.

I didn't wish that she and I were a couple. No, she was far to free to be held down by one man.

But I wished that I could hold her every day.

Im not sure of exactly how I felt about her, but I knew it was a strong feeling, and I also knew that I would do anything for her.

Thats why I was going to see her.

Right now I was waslking down a hallway that a tired looking receptionist was leading me down.

She stopped. "Here you go, this is Ms. Fujioka's room." She said in monotone. She sounded as if she had been saying this multiple throughout the day.

"Ah." I said and opened the door. I ducked under the low doorway and walked over to Haruhi's bed.

I sat down in the chair for visitors and lapsed into silence. I didnt want to disturb her, because she was sleeping.

She didnt look peaceful though. She looked as if she was concentrating very hard. It was unnerving to see her like this and I grabbed her hand.

She stirred and looked at me.

"Mori sempi?"

"Ah." I say, wishing I was more interesting.

"I suppose your here to tell me goodbye as well?" She asked, confusing me.

"Goodbye?" I say, and her face turns into one of confusion as well.

"So, Kyouya didnt tell you?" She said, with one eyebrow raised. I shook my head slightly. I was only here to visit her because she was hurt.

"Well... here goes nothing." She said. She had tears in her eyes and I so badly wanted to wipe them away.

"Mori, Im dying. I dont have much time left. I-I Im gon-gonna die." She said. She looked at me in horror. "Im gonna die." She whispered as if realizing it for the first time. Maybe she had.

"No." I said, causing her to lose her train of thought.

"No, Haruhi your not going to die. Your a strong woman, the strongest Ive ever met. You can pull through this." I say, startling the both of us. That was the longest thing I had ever said.

She smiled at me, tears running down her face. She looked so broken. "Im not gonna die?" She asked looking a little hopeful.

I felt like a monster for giving her something as cruel as hope.

"No." I said, even though I was probably lying.

I got up and let go of her hand. "Goodbye Haruhi." I say.

"Not for real though." She says, the smile still on her face.

"No, not for real." I respond and start to leave.

On the way out, I her her whisper something to herself.

"Im not gonna die..."

I let a single tear fall down my face and close the door.

***Cries* That one was the saddest if you ask me but maybe not for you. Anyways, review, luv ya.**

**Choi!  
**


	7. The Last Goodbye- Tamaki

**The final chapter! But I might write a kind of sequel with their reactions to her actual death, but you have to tell me if you want me to. Also the winner for the contest is... mtnikolle. So, they will chose a story for me to write. As for what his or her idea was, you will see in this chapter. Okay. Here goes nothin.  
**

Tamkai POV

"Stop it! Its not funny. You shouldn't be playing jokes like that." I say, screaming into my cell phone.

"Shut up, you idiot, its not a joke. Do I really seem like the person to turn something as serious as Haruhi's death into something humorous? Actually, do I seem like the kind of person who would turn anything humorous?" He asked, the sound of a monitor on the background.

I froze. He couldn't be serious.

Then again, when wasn't he serious?

I started to sprint, talking to Kyouya the whole time.

"What hospital is she staying in?" I demanded, in full on panic mode.

"What hospital do you think, moron?" He asked, sounding irritated. 'Oh' I thought.

"Well, where are you at? Are you with her?" I said. I bet I looked frantic right about now. I hadn't even bothered to take a car, because there was an Ootori's hospital about three blocks from my house.

"Yes, I am. Ive already spoken to her, actually everyone in the host club has. Even the girls have sent flowers and cards. The doctors think that the only reason that her hearts still beating is because you havent seen her yet." He sighed.

I ran faster. By now I could see the huge glass building towering over me and I busted through the doors.

The receptionist pointed to the left, not even looking up from her paperwork. I ran down the hallway, looking through the windows of every room until I saw one with a label on it that read: Mr. Tamaki Suoh.

I suspected that they new I was coming for Haruhi and stepped into the room.

There was doctors everywhere, but they were all surrounding the small bed that held my poor, poor daughter.

I shoved past a doctor and looked down at her.

She was pale and her eyes were lifeless.

But that wasnt what I was worried about.

It was that she wasnt breathing.

"Whats wrong with her! Why doesnt she have a pulse?" I shout, startling all of the nurses and surgeons.

"Sir, Im sure you already know, but her oxygen levels are dangerously low, and soon were going to have to cut it off. Were just waiting for you, orders from Master Kyouya." He said, a look like pity washing over his masked face.

"Cut it off? You mean like...?" He nodded. I sank down to my knees.

I grabbed her hand and held her back.

"Well then, I need to tell her. I was going to wait until the Ouran Fair." I said grimly.

They nodded urging me to go on. It was silent now, except for the very shallow heartbeat, coming from a machine that my dearest daughter was hooked up to.

"I love you Haruhi. I love you forever, until I die." She stirred and I grasped her tighter.

"Tamkai? I-is that you?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. She had dropped the sempi and I was so glad.

"Yes its me Haruhi." I said hoping she would show more of a sign of life.

"I-I want you to know this to. I love you Tamaki." She said. She didnt seem to care much that her voice was almost a nothing and her breathing was downright gone. She kissed me with so much force you would think she was the healthiest person alive.

I smiled.

"Im so so sorry sir. But this is where I need to end the air supply." I grabbed onto Haruhi and hard as I could.

"I love you." We whispered at the same time.

Then it was gone. The heartbeat. The shallow intakes of breath. Everything just like that.

My world was over.

Haruhi was gone.

**Sobbs! Done! I hoped you enjoyed the story! Okay bye! Luv ya. Choi!**


End file.
